It Ends Tonight
by lucasluvforever
Summary: Takes place after Keith died in season 3. Lucas goes on a road trip with Nathan. He goes to Coopers race track and all three of them race. but things turn deadly when Lucas snaps and can't handle anything anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

It Ends Tonight

A/N: Hey guys, I know some of you have read my other stories and well… I'm in a writers block. I don't know how to continue them. If any of you have any ideas please pm me. So I have been thinking about writing this story for a while. There are a couple of twists. First Nathan's race car accident in season 2 never happened; they never even raced. And second it takes place after Keith's death in season 3. So here is the first chapter reviews are greatly appreciated.

"Lucas, slow down!" Nathan screamed into his headset.

"What's the point anymore?!" Lucas whispered back. "I can't do this anymore!"

_Flashback _

"_Hey Luke." Nathan said as he walked up to his brother in the halls of Tree Hill High._

"_Oh, hey." Lucas replied as he grabbed a book out of his locker then locked it back up. _

_Ever since the school shooting Lucas had been really depressed and quiet. Even more quiet than usual. He should be. His Uncle died. Keith had been like a father to Lucas and it killed Nathan to see him like this. He just seems… just so…lonely._

"_So I talked to my Uncle Cooper. He asked me if you and me wanted to take a roadtrip down to his place. He said we could stay for the weekend and then race on Saturday. Wanna go?" Nathan asked. He really wanted to do something to help Lucas._

_The poor kid… he was always doing something to help someone else. He never put himself first. This is what he gets for risking his life to save others. So Nathan was going to do something for him. _

"_Sure. I guess." Lucas replied starting to walk away. "Yea Nate I got to go. I'm going to be late for class."_

"_Alright… I'll see you later." Nathan said after Lucas. _

"_You ready?" Nathan asked as he walked into Luke's room ._

"_Yea… just one second." Luke said grabbing his grey hoodie. Every time he wore that hoodie he felt like Keith was with him. Protecting him. _

"_I'm leaving Mom." Lucas said kissing his mom on the side of the check._

"_Okay be careful and have fun. Bye boys. I'll see you Sunday." Karen said. She was going to be so lonely without him or Keith. She really missed Keith. But… Lucas needed this and she needed to be alone in the peace of her own house. Ever since Keith had died Lucas had been really distant. He hardly ever talked to her anymore. She hoped Nathan could get him to open up. _

"_So you ready for this Big Brother?" Nathan said throwing Lucas' bag into the trunk._

"_Yea… I need a weekend away from Tree Hill." Lucas said climbing into the front seat of Nathan's beat up little car. "Dude! Could this car be any smaller?"_

"_I know, my head hits the roof every time I get in."_

"_Think it's time for a new car?" Lucas said sarcastically._

"_Let's just go." Nathan said back jokingly._

"_So where is this place?" Lucas asked looking over at Nathan._

"_Umm… I think he said it was in Charlotte." Nathan said looking over at Lucas. _

"_You think. You don't even know where the place is?" Lucas laughed. _

"_I know." Nathan said sarcastically. "I know what exit to get off. Besides how hard can it be to find a race track? I mean… aren't they huge?"_

"_Yea…I guess so. But if we end up lost in the woods I'm kicking the crap out of your scrawny but." Lucas pointed a finger at Nathan. _

"_Enough said. Now the only problem is what exit do I get on." Nathan laughed. _

"_Oh my God!" Lucas cracked up._

_End of Flashback_

A/N: Okay so I know it was short but I just wanted to know what you guys thought about if. Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

It Ends Tonight

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately I've been really busy. The only reason why I'm getting to type this up now is because I'm on a plane on my way back from North Carolina. I went to go see the James Lafferty 4th Annual Charity Basketball game. It was awesome. The whole cast was really nice. Except I didn't get to meet Chad because he had to leave before I got to him and Sophia wasn't there. But enough about that here is the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Again please please review.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Nathan said looking around. Him and Lucas just drove into the track and got out. "Now Cooper said just go to security and tell them who we are and they will show us where to go."

Lucas just nodded and continued to look around. Then finally, after a couple minutes of walking in silence Lucas spoke. "Hey Nate,"

"Yea Luke?" Nathan said turning to face his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nathan asked. He knew Lucas was having a rough time but that was nothing to apologize for. Nathan understood.

"Being a jerk lately. I mean you have been so good to me. You've been doing a ton of stuff for me and I haven't even said thanks. I've been ignoring not only you but everyone."

"Luke it's okay. I understand. So doesn't everyone else. I mean, look what you've gone through."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't even talked to my Mom."

"This must be tough on her."

"Yea but she's getting through it. Now she is starting to go back to the café and Tric."

"Well, well. Now I don't know about you but I came down here this weekend to have a good time."

"Yea. Me too."

"Alright, here we are. Umm excuse me we're looking for Cooper Lee." Nathan told the security guard.

"Okay, who are you?"

"I'm Nathan Scott, Cooper's nephew and this is my brother Lucas."

"Okay. One minute please. Okay follow me this way please."

Lucas and Nathan both followed the security guard down the hall and around the corner. They were brought out to the race track where you could see 3 race cars going around the track. The security guard left Lucas and Nathan for a minute and went over to a man with a headset on standing on the side of the track. He whispered a few words to him and then left.

The man with the headset motioned for Nathan and Lucas to come over here. Nathan recognized the man. He knew he had seen him before. Probably around his Uncle Cooper.

"Hey Nathan, Lucas. I'm Ray Green Cooper crew chief." Ray said shaking both their hands.

"Hey nice to meet you. So where's Cooper?" Nathan asked.

"Out there. He's the white car."

"Who else is out there with him?" Lucas asked.

"The red car is my daughter Daytona and the blue one is my son Jared."

"Cool."

About 20 minutes later Cooper came over to them along with Daytona and Jared.

"Hey Nathan. Hey Lucas." Cooper said shaking both their hands. "This is Daytona and Jared." Cooper said pointing first to Daytona and then Jared.

"Hey, what's up?" both Lucas and Nathan said.

"So you guys ready to race? Or should I say get your butt kicked. I just whooped these two."

"Bring it on." Nathan and Lucas said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

It Ends Tonight

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry guys about not updating. I have been so incredibly busy. This is gonna be a short chapter. It's the best I can do right now. Again I'm a horrible updater. So if any of you want to pm me to remind me once in a while that would be great. I was so inspired by all of the reviews I just had to update. I soo sorry I don't have a lot of time but come this summer I will be updating like crazy! Enjoy!

"Luke, don't say that. Please just slow it down. Just stop! Lucas, please!"

"No Nathan. It has to be this way."

Flashback

"Gentlemen start your engines!" Ray Green said enthusiastically through his headset. "Jared led them out but, come back in one piece."

They all laughed. This would be fun. Or so they thought.

"Having fun Luke?" Nathan asked.

"O yea! Your going down little bro!"

"In your dreams!"

"Let's do this."

Nathan sped up so he was next to Cooper then Cooper launched himself about twenty feet ahead of Nathan. Little did Nathan know Lucas was coming up on the other side.

"Hey Nate, coming up on your right." But before Nathan could look Lucas floored it. "Ha, ha, fooled you!"

"I knew you were gonna do that you little weasel!"

"That wasn't very nice." Lucas pouted.

"Sorry Big Bro." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Catch me if you can!"

They were off. Cooper in the lead with Lucas close on his tail and Nathan trailing not to far behind Luke. They all passed the finish line with one more lap to go.

"Alright little bro you better bring it! Or are you to scared?"

"Just watch the track." Nathan paused "Weasel!" Nathan laughed.

"Hey! You're lucky we are in separate cars!"

"Is this all you two do?" Cooper laughed.

"Pretty much." Nathan answered.

"Well I think I'm gonna win this thing!"

"Think again." Nathan said.

Nathan whizzed passed Lucas and then passed Cooper except for the fact that Lucas was hot on his tail. Lucas then once again passed Nathan for what would be the last time.

Lucas was fifty feet away from the finish line when he saw 2 cars come up on either side of him.

"Sorry Little Bro." Nathan said as he past him and crossed the finish line with Cooper right behind him. They were finished. Nathan in first. Cooper in second and Lucas in third.

"Alright you knuckle heads pull it into the pits." Cooper said "Good race."

First Nathan then Cooper, but Lucas didn't follow. He kept to the track not thinking twice about what was going to happen next.

"Luke you lost why are you taking a victory lap?" Nathan joked.

There was no answer. Although Nathan couldn't see him he knew that unsettled quietness. He knew it all to well considering the past few weeks. "Hey Luke, what's going on man?"

"Nothing Nate. I just have to do something."

"Lucas?" Nathan asked. "Lucas? LUCAS!" Nathan screamed. He was now out of his car with a different headset on. He watched as the car sped around the track. He knew this wasn't going to end good like he planned.

"Lucas slow down!"

What's the point anymore?"

"Luke, don't say that. Please just slow it down. Just stop! Lucas, please!"

"No Nathan. It has to be this way."

Lucas swerved.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON! THANKS TO ALL OF MY DEDICATED READERS. SARAH


	4. Chapter 4

IT Ends Tonight Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I'm trying to get better at updating but I've been busy. It's going to be a short chapter. Sorry about that.

Chapter 4

The car spun in a circle and a large cloud of smoke appeared from the burning rubber. Lucas turned the wheel left then right and then crashed. The car went up in flames, they were coming out of the windows, the engine, the roof. Anywhere they could.

Nathan tried to scream but nothing came out. "Lucas!" He whispered.

Nathan along with Cooper, Ray, Jared, and Daytona bolted towards the car that was no engulfed in flames.

"Lucas!" Nathan kept screaming. This couldn't be happening not to his big brother. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. Not now. Not ever. They were too young!

"C'mon Nathan!" Cooper yelled snapping Nathan out of his thoughts as he stared at the flaming car. "We have to get him out of there!"

Cooper went forward to pull the net off the window but quickly jumped back as flames nipped at him. Nathan on the other hand didn't move. He was rooted to his spot. He couldn't think of what to do.

Finally he moved forward without thinking or caring. He wanted his brother safe and would do anything to assure that. He slowly but surely stepped forward. The flames were rising but he didn't care. He ripped off the net and reached his hands inside not even feeling the fire that was starting to burn his arms. He grabbed Lucas under his arms with the help of Cooper that was now standing next to him.

They pulled him out of the flaming car and laid him down on the cement. His helmet was still on him and covering the burns that were evident on his face. The yellow and black racing suit that he wore was charred in different places along his legs, arms, and back.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Screamed Cooper.

Jared pulled out his cell phone and as fast as he could dialed for help. Nathan just sat on the ground with Lucas' head in his lap not saying a thing. What was there to say when your big brother was laying unconscious in your lap? Not much.

The sirens sounded as if they were a million miles away when in fact they weren't. The ambulance came and the paramedic carefully loaded Lucas onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. The other paramedic, and a police officer questioned Cooper.

The firemen worked on putting out the blazing car that was still on fire while the ambulance took Lucas to the hospital.

Nathan rode in the back of the ambulance silently with Lucas.

'He looked horrible' Nathan thought. 'Well duh you idiot he just slammed into a wall and was inside a fire. What do you want him to look like, like he was skipping through a field of daisies?'

The ambulance arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later. 'Now that was a speedy drive.' Thought Nathan. 'I think of the strangest things in the middle of a crisis.'

Lucas was wheeled in through the doors of the ER and out of sight into surgery. But was it enough to save him?

A/N: Dun dun dun a cliffhanger! Please review and I will update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

It Ends Tonight

Chapter 5

A/N: So here is chapter 6 I'm getting better at updating don't you think? Lol Sorry about my other stories for those of you who read them. I'm kinda stuck on them. Any ideas?

Chapter 3

They all waited in the emergency room waiting room. It had been three hours and Lucas still wasn't out of surgery. Karen was sitting all alone in the corner and Haley was asleep on Nathan's lap. Peyton and Brooke sat together not saying a word but at the same time they new what each other was thinking. 'He had to be okay.'

The automatic doors flew open. No one paid attention. They really didn't care at this point. The dark haired man walked up to the nurses' station. He asked the nurse there a couple questions then looked over toward the group that was spread across the waiting room.

"Who brought him in?" The man asked.

In the operating room…

"He's flat lining!" Yelled the doctor as she was pumping on Lucas' stomach. "Charge the peddles to 200!" The doctor continued as she took the paddles in her hand.

She placed the icy paddles on Lucas' chest. His body was suddenly vaulted upward then he lay on the table again motionless. "Give me 300!" She screamed.

Again Luke's body was vaulted upward and again came back down lifeless. "Give me 400!" The doctor screamed once again.

"Doctor he's gone." Said the nurse charging the peddles.

"I said give me 400." The doctor said flatly. She was not giving up on this poor boy. He was too young. 17 is too young to die. Way too young.

The nurse quietly pointed over in the direction of Nathan.

The man thanked her and started over. He stopped in front of Nathan. Nathan was looking down at his shoes and then suddenly saw another pair of shoes join his. He looked up slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked quietly. The pain was evident in his voice.

"Well _he_ is _my_ son." Dan said with emphasis on the word my.

"No _he_ isn't!" Nathan said his anger rising. "_He_ was never _your _son." Nathan was now standing. His face was an inch from Dan's. He was going to put a stop to this.

He didn't care about Lucas. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He was just here because… Actually Nathan didn't know. More than likely it was like a "haha" Keith.

"Nathan" Haley said quietly.

"No Haley. This has to be said. It has gone on long enough." Nathan directed his attention back to Dan. Everyone was staring at them now. What had started quietly was certainly not going to end that way.

"You left him. You didn't want anything to do with him. So now it isn't fair to him or Karen for you to be coming around again. Pretending you want to be here. Pretending you love him. You are just sticking it to Keith and Keith doesn't deserve that either." He paused for a minute while Dan just looked at him. "He _is _Keith's son. So get out. Don't come here pretending you care. Just get out _Dan. _Now, or I will take you out."

Nathan looked his father in the eyes. There was nothing there. Not even the slightest bit of hope. He was just a dark shell of a person.

Dan looked back into Nathan's eyes. Glanced around the room and left.

Nathan sat back down, all eyes on him. "Sorry Karen." Nathan apologized.

"No Nathan. Thank you. I didn't want him here and I'm pretty damn sure neither did Lucas." Karen laughed a little as she said that last part.

"Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?" A doctor asked.

"Yes all of us." Karen replied. "What ever you tell me you tell them." Karen said.

"Okay. I'm Dr. Hale. Lucas has had some very severe injuries. As I know he has been in a car accident before and separated his right shoulder?"

"Yes." Karen answered.

"Well he again separated his shoulder and because it has happened before it will defiantly slow down his recovery. He also broke his leg in three places. His left lung collapsed and he has a minor concussion." The doctor paused.

"Will he be okay?" A soft voice spoke.

"Well…" The doctor continued, "He flat lined during surgery."

The brunette just looked on with fear glazed over her eyes. The doctor could see this. This girl was in love with this boy.

She walked over to the girl and sat down. "We did resuscitate him but there are no promises. He has an incredible amount of injuries but…" She said with a comforting hand on the girls back, "There is hope."

The girl just nodded. "May I go see him?" She asked, her hazel eyes pleading with the doctor.

"Sure sweaty. Room 322. Right down the hall."

"Thank you." Replied Brooke and walked down the hall. 'It must be luck.' She thought. 'Lucas's jersey number and his favorite number. 3.'

Brooke stopped at the door to room 322. She was preparing herself for the worst but nothing could be as bad as what she saw when she walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

It Ends Tonight

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been so busy. Unfortunately this will be the last update for a while. I would like to start updating my other stories. I will try to update this one again once I have updated my other stories at least once. Please R&R!

Chapter 6

Brooke had prepared herself but not for this. The site before her was heartbreaking. Her Broody was bruised and hurt and there was nothing she could do. How could this have happened? He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve anything that had been happening to him lately. He was a good guy. He always put everyone else before him. Lucas was a hero so why was this happening to him?

Brooke felt her legs turn to jello and quickly sat down in the chair next to Lucas. His face was bruised and his arm was in a sling. His left leg was elevated and had a hard white plaster cast on it.

"Hey boyfriend." She whispered. "How are you doing?"

Back in the waiting room…

"Do you think we can go see him now?" Peyton asked. She wanted to giver her best friend time alone with her boyfriend but she also didn't want her to be alone.

"Yea I think so." Haley answered. "I really want to go see him."

"Okay let's go then."

"You coming Nathan?" asked Haley.

"Umm… Yea I'll be there in a minute." Nathan answered.

"Okay let's go then." Haley said turning to Peyton. Peyton and Haley started off towards Lucas' room with Karen following behind them.

They entered Lucas room silently. Brooke was sitting in a chair holding Luke's hand. Haley walked over and sat on the other side of Lucas while Peyton took the seat next to Brooke. Karen stood in the corner wanting to give them some time with her son.

Haley had taken Lucas' hand in hers. This reminded her of the last time Luke was in the hospital. Except that Peyton wasn't in love with Lucas, his injuries were much worse, and most importantly she wasn't going to leave him like she did before. She was going to be by his side until he woke up.

"oh no." Peyton said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" Brooke asked concerned.

"This just won't do."

"What? What won't do?"

"Never mind. I'll be back."

Peyton left Luke's room and walked through the waiting room. She was walking towards her car when she noticed Nathan leaning up against the building. His head was in his hands and he was shaking uncontrollably. Peyton quietly approached him.

"Nathan?" She asked placing a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder.

Nathan looked up but didn't say anything.

"Nathan?" Peyton repeated.

"It's my fault."

"No Nathan it isn't." Peyton assured.

"Yes it is. It's all my fault. He is hurt and broken because of me. My Big Brother is hurt and broken and it is all my fault!" Nathan ranted

"Nathan listen to me." Peyton said lifting up his chin so they were eye level. Although she still had to go onto her tip toes. "No it isn't your fault. This was an accident Nathan it was no ones fault."

"It wasn't an accident Peyton."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I…. I…. think…. I think Lucas meant to crash."

"What? Why?"

"Because right before he crashed he was saying things."

"Nathan hesitated, "He said 'what's the point anymore?' and 'I can't take it anymore.' Then when I said don't say that and just slow down he said 'No Nathan it has to be this way."

Peyton just stood their in disbelief.

"Why would he say that? He knows that he has friends and family that will help him." Nathan said confused. He just didn't understand it.


End file.
